Stormy night
by xKc
Summary: Caitlin is scared of the storm that is raging over the city and there is only one person that can make her feel better. A certain speedster in a red suit maybe? SnowBarry one-shot.


After a long day at work, all Caitlin wanted to do was relax in her apartment with a glass of wine and nice movie but today was not going to be one of those days.

There was a really bad thunderstorm going on outside. Now usually this wouldn't be a problem but ever since that faithful night of the particle accelerator explosion she had been scared from this kind of weather.

She decided it was for the best if she just went to bed and try and get some sleep, maybe she could actually fall asleep and be oblivious to the weather.

She got in bed and pulled the cover up as far as they would go and curled up in a ball when a clap of thunder echoed so loudly that the entire building seemed to shake._ "Calm down, it's just loud noises." _She thought.

It was silent for a few moment when another sound jolted her awake again but it wasn't thunder, it was her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Cait, it Barry. I had a few questions about some of the test results from earlier." He said happily.

Before she could reply, the thunder sounded again resulting in her letting out a little squeal. "Cait, are you okay?" Sounded over the phone.

Slightly panting she was able to reply. "Yeah, I... i'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine. Hold on i'm coming over." Before she could reply and decline the offer he was standing in her doorway, of course he was soaked because of the weather.

"Barry! You're dripping all over my floor!" She scolded.

"Sorry." He replied with his usual grin.

"Ugh... There should be some Star Labs stuff around here that should fit." She was about to go find it for him when he flashed around and was already changed. "How did you know where to find that?"

Barry chuckled. "Remember that night when i had to save you from that evil dress?" Caitlin nodded. "Well i remember coming across this when i was looking for your pajamas and i guessed you didn't really move it anywhere else."

"Oh. Makes sense." She replied.

"So, what's up? You seemed a bit off on the phone." He asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

She was about to explain the whole situation when she winced due to the thunder once more. Barry immediately knew what was going on. "You're scared of the storm aren't you?"

"Ever since that night of... you know." She tried to explain and Barry pulled her in for a hug. He knew, he always knew.

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie? It might distract you a bit." She quietly nodded but just as they sat down on the couch, the power went out. "Well, never mind." Barry joked.

With a flash of lightning so bright it lit up her entire apartment, a loud thunderclap made her flinch sending her straight into Barry's arms.

Barry held her a close as he could, gently stroking her soft har. "It's okay Cait, i'm here."

They sat there in silence for a little while, only the sounds of the storm outside occasionally breaking it. As time went on, Caitlin seemed to relax more and more, eventually letting out a stifled yawn.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Barry said and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently put her down and made sure she was comfortable.

"Barry? I was wondering if you could... i mean, if that would be alright with you..." She was cut off by him getting in bed with her. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere, Cait."

She smiled and put her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat slowly calming her down. She also noticed that since Barry arrived, her fear seems to have disappeared completely and he also seemed to have picked up on it.

"You know, whenever there is a storm, i can come over and stay with you if you want? You seem a lot more relaxed since i first got here."

Without hesitation she accepted his offer, she was always happier when he was around, storm or not. "I'd like that."

"That settles it then. From now on, i am Caitlin Snow's personal storm shield." He joked making her laugh for the first time in quite some time. He always thought that her laugh sounded beautiful, he tried to get her to laugh as much as he could.

Barry waited until her breathing evened out and he was sure she was asleep before deciding to get some rest himself. He never told her but on his way over he was almost blown away multiple times by the wind. You would think if you can run that fast, you can handle a little wind but mother nature seems to always have the upper hand.

* * *

The next morning Caitlin was waking up, she was feeling as if something was missing and that's when she realized that Barry was gone. She was a little sad, she was looking forward to waking up in his arms.

That was until she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She went over to see what it was and she was greeted by Barry who was making pancakes for breakfast.

"You didn't have to do that you know." She said making him jump and drop the plates he was holding but luckily he managed to catch them at super-speed.

"You're right, i didn't." He stated as he came over to hug her. "But i wanted to."

She gladly reciprocated the embrace. _"He wanted to." _Echoed in her head making her feel all warm and fuzzy.

A few minutes later they enjoyed the pancakes together.

They were delicious, probably the best pancakes she had ever eaten. "Storm shield and cook, huh? You seem to have quite the resume mister Allen" She joked.

"Says the person who's resume literally states: Doctor, geneticist, scientist, biochemist and a few more that i can't remember." He retaliated with a cheeky grin.

"Okay fine, you win this one." She laughed. "Thank you by the way, for last night."

"Anything for you, Cait. I'll always be there when you need me. I promise." He said while taking her hand in his. She blushed to the point where she probably looked as red as his suit.

And a few weeks later, when another storm raged over Central City, Barry made sure to keep his promise. He made it his personal goal in life to make sure that Caitlin would never be scared or sad ever again. He liked seeing her happy, it made him happy.

Whenever she needed him, he was always there. She always felt safer the instant he was with her. He always knew how to cheer her up. Even when she didn't get scared by the thunder anymore, he still came over every time. She never told him because she enjoyed his company but somehow she thought that he knew.

And he did know but he didn't bother to say anything. He liked being with her just as much as she did with him. _"And i'm finally going to tell her." _He said to himself when he noticed the next storm rolling in.

* * *

**It probably didn't turn out as good as i hoped it would but i hope you liked it nonetheless. My brain didn't want to cooperate when i wrote this, it came to the point where i had three different ending but i feel like this one was the right one. :D**


End file.
